High School Life
by virls1o1
Summary: New Story! Just read note at the start of chapter one please? I suck a summaries so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes. I know. New story. **

**With Terminal, I'm taking a break. I have no idea where I'm going, so I would really appreciate it if you guys gave me ideas. Please? I'm sorry, especially to my good friend Hannah, but I'm really stuck. **

**With Young Love Plus Crime, god knows I've been bad. I've already written the story but it doesn't have the talk in it, and it's not really realistic. AT ALL. It's just really fluffy stuff, and clueless ideas. I'm not gonna add in a talk, sorry guys, but I'm gonna edit the chapters tomorrow and post about five or something. By the way there is a *** scene. I really hope you guys get what that means….**

**With Surprise, I'm just gonna change its status to completed. That okay?**

**I've been thinking about doing one like this for a while, so I'm doing it. **

**This is kinda a high school musical version of it. So lots of singing and stuff like that. It's about six months after Exposure. Ella's not in it, the thing with Chance never happened, and Chance isn't in it. Tory's gonna turn 15 in three weeks and Ben turns 17 in two months. I don't care about the details with birthdays and stuff. If they already had their birthdays in the books; whatever. I'm doing this my way. So if some things aren't right, that's how I meant to be. K? (Sorry if that sounded rude and pushy)**

**I hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

I woke up to the sun shining through my tinted windows. Blinking my eyes to adjust to the light, I glanced across to the calendar on the wall opposite my bed.

Monday. October 2nd.

Fresh start to a new week.

Now before we get into it, here's what's happened recently in my life. After getting kidnapped I mean.

About a week after I kissed Ben in the parking lot, Jason asked me on a date, and I said no. He still has 'feelings' for me, and so does Ben. I still don't know how I feel about him, but he's being patient and we don't talk about it.

Whitney still lives at my house. Kill me now! She's still trying to figure out her 'party' and sadly, she's not moving back till she does.

My life is so sh*tty.

Anyway, Ben got let back into Bolton! We were all so happy and we celebrated and everything like that. Turned out, there was a catch. That day Ben and I got called into the Principals office, and told us that he only stays if we help out and _perform _in the school musical.

Yeah, you heard me. We are putting together a musical! As in _singing, _and _dancing. _Even better, the theme is High School Life. And you're thinking, _What the hell is wrong with that?_

Well my good friends, it means there are different category's each student gets placed in. And guess what? I've been placed in romance with Ben and Jason.

Not gonna go down well. We also had to pick a partner. And not a snowballs chance in hell was I gonna pick Jason, so the former it was.

We have to sing a song together and create a dance, which I sing the words to. Then Ben has to sing a song he _wrote. _Yeah wrote. By himself.

I freak out every time I think about it. The musical is in two weeks and we have done nothing! Mostly because we haven't wanted to.

I mean, think about how awkward this is! Me and my best friend singing and dancing together romantically and he likes me and I _might_ like him. Stressing the _might, _people.

I got up and headed into my bathroom looking at my reflection in the mirror.

I groaned. My red hair was all over the place and strongly resembled a rat's nest. Yep. That bad. My pimples had gone wild over the night and my forehead and left cheek were dotted with about five mini volcanoes each.

I yanked open a draw and snatched my hairbrush, pulling it harshly through the mess on top of my head, which I have the courage to call hair.

After five minutes of tugging, pulling and winces, I looked half decent and grabbed a bottle of foundation Whitney used to make me look nicer for cotillion. I dabbed it on the spots then washed my hands and ran down the stairs, taking them two at the time.

Reaching the bottom I happily skipped into the kitchen, stopping to check the time on the oven clock.

6:15

_I have plenty of time. _

Heading to the pantry I saw a note tapped to the door.

_Morning Tory. I've headed to work early. A call came in while you were still asleep about a sick turtle. I don't know what time I'll be home tonight but you're to head over to Tom's. He's cooking you dinner tonight as you need to work on something with Ben? No funny stuff Tor; I don't want to have the talk with you…_

_Love Kit. ;)_

Oh. My. God. No no no no no no no no no! Why? Why in the name of god does my life have to be this humiliating?

Now I have to spend my evening with Ben Blue and talk to him about romance songs. Plus my dad thinks something's going on between us.

_Great…_

I tore off the note and placed it in the bin, then continued my routine.

- TIME SKIP TO 7:00 –

I sprinted towards the docks not wanting to be late again, and a couple of minutes later I spotted the boys waiting on Tom's boat for me.

Pouring on the speed I continued to speed towards the docks.

Then when I reached the boat I forgot how fast I was going and couldn't slow down fast enough.

I skidded down the planks bracing myself for the cold water.

A flash of red caught my eye and suddenly I was under someone hanging halfway off the side of the docks.

Opening my eyes, which I must have shut while getting propelled to the ground, I took a sharp breath as I saw Ben's face millimetres from my own.

Our noses were touching and his lips were an inch from mine.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem." He gaze kept slipping from my eyes to my lips and I found myself doing the same.

"You can get up now Ben."

"Mmhmm" He mumbled.

Someone cleared their throat, and Ben, suddenly coming to his senses crawled backwards off me and held out his hand for me to take, looking towards the side.

I gratefully took it and as he pulled me up we caught each other's orbs.

Without thinking I took a step forward towards him, hands still clasped together.

I smiled at him and after a few seconds he returned the gesture.

We walked hand in hand to the boat and took off towards school.

DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINE BREAK

The boat pulled up at the docks and I smiled at the boys.

They grinned back and we grabbed our bags.

I reached down towards mine and a hand swooped in.

Ben looked down at me and he shrugged the bag over his other shoulder and cautiously held out his hand.

I felt a light pink rise to my cheeks as I took his copper hand with my own and we made our way into the hell that is Bolton Prep.

"So," I began, "I'm coming over to your place this evening to work on the _thing?"_

"Yeah. My dad found the paper for it in my bag, and knew that I wouldn't have been doing anything about it, so he made '_arrangements.'"_

"It's probably good he did though, otherwise we would never have got around to it."

"True."

We walked in silence and when we entered the school grounds, all eyes turned to us. As usual.

Their eyes veered downwards and for a second I thought they were all perverts when I remembered Ben and I's joined hands.

I calmly looked over to him and saw his face flush slightly and he began to pull away from me.

I quickly grabbed his hand back and squeezed it in reassurance and smiled lightly at him.

He blushed harder, something that _never _happens, and I mean _never, _and we continued to walk towards our lockers.

I walked through the doors dragging Ben along with me and made my way over to my locker. Ben's was right beside mine which I really liked, because now Jason doesn't bother me as much between classes.

Speaking of which, a blonde haired boy who some might refer to as a Norse God turned the corner and made his way to my locker.

I heard Ben growl softly beside me and squeeze my hand tightly in anger.

I leaned over so my mouth was beside his ear and whispered, "Shh. It's alright, just keep your cool."

Jason turned and looked at me, smiling widely, but his grin faltered when he saw the teenager beside me.

Ben stiffened again as he began to walk towards us and I tugged him gently forwards, swinging our entwined hands between us.

Jason slowed to a stop and glared at our hands, before flipping Ben the bird **(A/N: This means giving the rude finger) **marching off.

Well.

Ben sighed deeply beside me then stepped in front of me and grinned. I smiled nervously back and we continued our way through the day.

**First chappie (don't judge me) done. This WILL be my main story for maybe the next two weeks or something. Hope you like this one. The next chapter will be Ben's house! **

**Hell Yeah! Grave **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while; Naplan was last week and I needed to study and stuff. I'll try and update twice today or something to help make up for it. **

"Have you had any ideas for the songs?" I asked Ben as we walked to the townhomes.

Hi and Shelton had stayed on the ferry because their Dads needed them at LIRI. Sadly, I wasn't invited.

Now I have to discuss love songs with my best friend and admirer.

Ben rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Actually, yeah. I have. I, err. I made a short list of some a few days ago that we might be able to sing."

I gaped. I was _not _expecting that.

"A-are you serious?" I stuttered.

He turned his head and smiled sheepishly at me. "Yeah."

Awkward silence rained over us, and I coughed overly loud before I went insane.

Ben gave me an odd look but turned towards his building. I headed for mine but he grabbed my arm making me stop and look at him.

"Where are you going?"

I cocked my head. "Do you really expect me to stay in a skirt for the rest of the day? Do you even know me?" I smirked when his face heated up with embarrassment.

He released his grip on my arm and stepped back. Then he smirked. "Well, I wouldn't mind. I think you look quite good in a skirt."

My eyes widened to the size of handballs and muttering see you soon I turned on my heel and sped for my door.

_I cannot believe he just said that! He never says anything like that! _

I unlocked the door and raced up to my room. Pushing open my cream door I looked around for any sign of Coop. A soft whine came from below my bed and I spotted my wolf-dog sleeping. His paws were twitching and his pink tongue was slightly out of his mouth.

He looked so cute.

Moving slowly and quietly so I didn't wake him, I tip-toed over to my wardrobe and grabbed a black tank top and a pair of jean shorts along with my dark blue converses.

I slipped my uniform off and threw it in the corner. Look, don't judge me. I can be messy of wanna be. Sliding the shirt of my head I stood in front of the mirror to make sure I was presentable.

_Oh cr*p…._

To my dismay, the shirt only came down to just above my belly button and the rest was for the public to see. Also my shorts were the shortest they could be without showing anything.

I grinned.

_Wait. What?! I should not be grinning! Tory Brennan does not wear stuff like this! I look like a slut!_

The grin vanished immediately. Checking myself over again I decided to change.

Reaching into the wardrobe I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. It was from Ben.

_**Almost done? I thought you weren't one to impress…**_

My face heated up and quickly I dashed down the stairs jumping the last four and raced out the door, locking it behind me.

I sprinted my way over to his townhome, completely forgetting my wardrobe mishap and knocked on the door.

The door opened almost immediately. Ben smirked at me, then he took in my appearance.

The smirk disappeared and his eyes widened slightly and his jaw was tight. He coughed and met my eyes.

"Nice outfit Brennan." He smiled slightly. A really genuine smile.

He stepped back and waved his hand inviting me in. As I walked through the doorway I snuck a glance at what he had changed into.

I blushed as I saw he was only wearing dark blue jeans and black sneakers. His muscles were bludging out under the hard copper skin on his arms and his eight pack was as clear as day.

He caught me staring and raised an eyebrow curiously.

Quickly I looked away and walked into his kitchen which was to the left of me. Two plates were sitting on the island in the middle of the room holding apple slices and green grapes.

Next to the plates were three carrots along with a knife.

I sat down at one of the stools at the island as Ben came into the kitchen and grabbed up the carrots and began to slice the skin off them with the knife.

"Why don't you use a peeler?" I asked, while chewing on a piece of apple.

He turned and smirked at me. "It's easier. Besides, guys don't use peelers. We need to keep our masculinity."

"Kit uses one. It's safer."

"Well," He leant against the bench, waving the peeled carrots as he spoke, "Nothing we do is safe anymore, and besides, I'm really not similar to your dad."

"You got that right." I mumbled.

Ben placed the carrots on a plate then threw the knife into the sink behind him, letting it ring on the metal.

He sat down in front of me and we ate for about ten minutes, each of us glancing at each other's torso every few seconds.

Suddenly he stood up and headed up the stairs. "Back in a minute."

I wondered what he was doing, but figured he went to put a shirt on cause he didn't like me ogling him.

Two minutes flew by and I heard the thump of Ben padding down the stairs.

To my surprise, he hadn't put on a shirt, but was holding a small piece of paper.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The songs." He replied, shrugging.

He slide the paper over to me and I read the list.

**Wild Wild Love by PItbull. DNA by Little Mix. Turn Me On by David Guetta. **

"They're okay." I shrugged.

"Thanks. Well, let's get started." He winked then ran up the stairs, me following close behind.

_This is gonna be interesting…_


End file.
